harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalya gets scrutinized by Jason
In the new Harpers Falls incarnation's second episode, The Harpers' triumphant return to Brockton gets tense when Jason scrutinizes Natalya for marrying Michael. Also, Michael gets a surprise when his old friend, Cliff Atkinson, asks him to join the club he is a member of. Scene One Outside of Brockton, at a fast food restaurant. Adam Mathison and Aaron Shinn are having dinner while trying to feed their daughter, Rebecca. ADAM: It's a good thing we found this 24 hour fast food place. AARON: We were spoiled with cooking our own dinner. ADAM: Maybe so, honey, but we're almost at the house. (Rebecca squirms while Aaron tries to give her her bottle) AARON: There you go, sweetie, nice milk for my girl. ADAM: I swear you and her look like father and daughter. AARON: So do you, babe, and don't forget it. ADAM: What time did you talk to Dylan about the house? AARON: I just talked with him before I got Beckie her bottle. Dylan and Alex will meet us at the house. ADAM: Who will watch the baby? AARON: I talked with Jacqueline. She is babysitting Nicky today, so she offered to help. We're taking her to the Harper Estate. They will also have a nanny to help them out. ADAM: Sounds fantastic. (The little family finishes their meal and go back to the Penske truck.) Scene Two Outside of the Harper Mansion. Jason looks at Natalya, his new sister in-law. JASON: May I have a word with you, Natalya? NATALYA: Sure, Jason, what do you want? JASON: How did you meet my brother? NATALYA: I met him in Smythewood. JASON: Did you do a rohypnol on him? NATALYA: Excuse me? JASON: I know about you. I did a search on you, and I saw that you had used the date rape drug to get my brother. NATALYA: Maybe so, but does that make any difference? JASON: You better watch your step, MISS Ashton. Because I will always see Michael with Shelby! (Enter Michelle) MICHELLE (graciously): Excuse us, Natalya. (Michelle forces her brother away from Natalya) JASON: What the hell was that for? MICHELLE (hissing): I don't know what the hell kind of vendetta you think you have against her, but you better respect the fact that she is married into the family, you hear me?! JASON: She used the date rape drug to get at Michael. MICHELLE: That is neither here or there. Shelby is dead, and Natalya has been good for Michael. You treat her with respect, or else! JASON: Or else, what? MICHELLE: YOU should know better than to ask me that! You know I am very protective of my brother, and I will NOT tolerate anything bad said about him! And you can tell Erica that too! JASON (astonished): How did you know it was Erica who said this?! MICHELLE: I am not stupid, Jason! Far from it! Everyone else likes her. Samantha; Veronica; even your twin, Aaron! Why don't YOU and Erica like her? JASON: I'm sorry, Michelle. I like her, don't get me wrong. I really do like her. I think she is great for Michael, especially after the nasty turn Shelby did to both him and Dylan. Erica doesn't trust her. She had me do the google search on her! MICHELLE: Then it should be ERICA that talks to her. She is doing what she has always done, passing the buck to someone else, so she can not get her hands dirty! JASON: Erica told me that she went to Maine to see Joanna. (Jason's phone rings) MICHELLE: Who is it? JASON: Well, speak of the devil, it's Erica, and she wants to talk to you. (Michelle takes the phone) Scene Three The Atkinson House. LIANE: Did I hit a nerve with you, Stepmommie Dearest?! STEPHANIE: What the hell do you think you're doing?! LIANE (nonchalantly): Looks like I DID strike a nerve! STEPHANIE: How dare you compare that scum Rose Harper to me?! LIANE: Listen to me, Stephanie! Rose's family is an OLD and established family in this part of the state! They had ancestors come over on the Mayflower, for heavens sake! One of their ancestors founded their town of Harpers Falls. What makes you think that this family can EVEN get to that echelon that they rule?! STEPHANIE: I hate it that Rose Harper is a part of an old moneyed family! That should be US! LIANE (angrily): You mean YOU, don't you?! STEPHANIE: Don't you dare question me! LIANE: You think you can try to turn my family against me, Stephanie? You asked for this! You declared war against me, and now, I am giving it BACK to you, in spades! You want war, Stephanie? By God, you have war now! (The two look daggers at one another) Scene Four The Solarium at the Atkinson Home. Cliff Atkinson, Stephanie's husband, is talking with his former mother in-law, Jane Whittier. CLIFF: Sometimes I think I made a huge mistake, Jane. JANE: Doing what, Cliff? CLIFF: Not mourning long enough after Diane died. JANE: Do you think you should have remarried so fast, Cliff? CLIFF: Maybe I shouldn't have. Something about Stephanie bothers me. JANE: I think Liane knows what she is doing. CLIFF: I wish they would get along. JANE: I don't think they will. Liane sees Stephanie as an interloper. CLIFF: Mark has no issues with her. JANE: That's because he is intimidated by her. She shouldn't have said what she did to Mark either. He was only stating his opinion. CLIFF: I know, Jane. I should have stood up for my son. JANE: Stephanie doesn't care about this family. She is only in it for the money! CLIFF: What should I do? JANE: She seems to have it in for the Harpers in general and her former friend, Rose in particular. Maybe you should go to Brockton and talk to Michael. CLIFF: Good idea, Jane. I should do that. (Cliff gets his coat and goes to the limo.) Scene Five A large and familiar house on Attleboro Avenue, early afternoon. Dylan and Alex are waiting for Adam and Aaron who are moving into the house, which Dylan and Alex once owned. DYLAN: Are they coming? ALEX: They should be. DYLAN: I got a call from them, they were dropping off their daughter at the Hallers' guest house. ALEX: That's right. I remember now. DYLAN: Is everything ok, Alex? ALEX: Yeah, it is, honey. DYLAN: Are you upset that we left London to come home? ALEX: No, baby. I don't want you to worry about anything. I do miss London, but we can always go back and visit anytime. DYLAN: I know something is bugging you, though. Did Audra hurt your feelings? ALEX: Yeah, she kind of did, after what she said about Nigel. DYLAN: Sweetie, I thought Nigel was good too. He tried, but Audra had caught him stealing money from his department's budget. ALEX: That part she was right on, and she showed us the evidence. But babe, I thought he was trustworthy. DYLAN: If it makes you feel better, sweetheart, I thought he was too. Hell, he even had the backing of Lady Dorothy Bradford. ALEX: How did she feel when she heard? DYLAN: Not good. She called him into the courts and then she let him HAVE it! ALEX: Needless to say, she savaged him, from what Monica Parker said about it. DYLAN: Yes, she did. But that is neither here or there. Here they come. (Dylan and Alex greet Adam and Aaron.) (Voice of Farah Fath: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six A gentlemen's club on Commonwealth Avenue in Boston. Cliff Atkinson has invited Michael Harper to meet him him at his club. MICHAEL: This is an impressive club, Cliff. CLIFF: Not a lot of members around though. MICHAEL: Not even my father would have passed muster here. CLIFF: Maybe you should consider joining. MICHAEL (grinning): On what? The Harper name? CLIFF: That, and me backing you for membership, I don't see why not. MICHAEL: I might consider it. CLIFF: I will speak to membership about it. MICHAEL: I can tell something is wrong, Cliff. What is it? CLIFF: Something is going wrong with my wife, Stephanie. MICHAEL: I know there has been animosity, especially between her and my daughter, Rose. CLIFF: I don't know what to do. Stephanie is wanting to outshine Rose. I think it's troubling. MICHAEL: How so? CLIFF: She wants to be in the same circles as you guys are. MICHAEL: You know our family history. CLIFF: I know, but she doesn't care. She sees life as the more power and clout you have, the better off you are. MICHAEL: I can't really say anything about Stephanie, because I don't really know her, except from what I know about her from Rose, and with me just getting remarried again, I don't know how objective I can be. CLIFF: How is Natalya doing? MICHAEL: She is adjusting well to the family. CLIFF: Let's get you to the membership committee and we can set up something. (The two friends go to one of the offices) Scene Seven The Harper mansion. Michelle pulls Natalya aside. MICHELLE: Natalya, are you all right? NATALYA (sadly): You heard everything? MICHELLE: What happened when you met my brother is neither here or there. I have seen Michael with you, and he is absolutely happy. NATALYA: Jason is right, I did seduce Michael. MICHELLE (gently): That doesn't matter, Natalya. It wasn't Jason who started this ball rolling. NATALYA: Then who? MICHELLE: It was my younger sister, Erica. NATALYA: Erica? MICHELLE (kindly): Don't worry about her. I will handle her. NATALYA: Thanks, Michelle. MICHELLE: Welcome to the family, Natalya. And don't worry, I will sort out Erica. (enter Jason, embarrassed) NATALYA: Yes, Jason? JASON (quietly): I want to apologize to you for the accusations I threw at you. Michelle is right, you make my brother happy, and who am I to try to disrupt it. NATALYA: Thank you, Jason. JASON: You're welcome. (Jason smiles at his new sister in-law) Scene Eight Adam/Aaron's new home on Attleboro Ave. DYLAN: Everything is in order. ADAM: I can't tell you how appreciative we are. ALEX: We help out whomever we can. AARON: I think Rebecca will be happy growing up here. DYLAN: And you two are solid parents. ALEX: We have to get going here, but you call one of the furniture stores and tell them that Dylan and Alex Harper sent you. We have it set up for you to get the house furnished. AARON: You didn't have to do that. DYLAN: C'mon. We WANTED to. What is the sense of having money if one can't use it to help friends, eh? ALEX: Dylan's right, I think we did what we wanted to do. ADAM: Thank you, both. DYLAN: We will see you later. You wish to come for dinner? I know you don't want to cook tonight. AARON: Great idea, Dylan. ALEX: Great, see you then. (Alex and Dylan head back to the Harper Estate) AARON: They are so wonderful to us. ADAM: Yes they are. AARON: So, Adam, what do we do now? ADAM: Need you ask? AARON: In we go. ADAM: Well, here we are. This is home! Welcome home, Aaron Shinn. AARON: And you too, Adam Mathison. (The two guys go in) Scene Nine The Atkinson home. Jane sees Liane's door open. JANE: Liane, are you all right. LIANE: No, Grandmother, I am not all right. JANE: You and Stephanie went at it again, eh? LIANE: Yeah, she won't give up. JANE: What was she on about this time? LIANE: The same thing! She wants to be a part of the same circles that the Harpers are a part of. JANE: She is a gold-digger! LIANE: Majorly. What do we do, Gran? JANE: Nothing, darling. We wait until she messes up herself. She will make a mistake, and then we stop her. LIANE: She will begin to get sloppy and then her mistakes will be showing too! JANE: That will be her downfall! LIANE: So, we wait? JANE: Yes, we will wait. One day, she will show her own true self, and then it will blow up in her face. (Jane hugs her granddaughter) Scene Ten WBOS-TV, one of the many independent TV stations in Boston, the next day. Erica Harper is working in her office. She is the news director of this new television station. She is smiling at her good fortune. ERICA: Yes, Miss Landers? MS. LANDERS: A woman out here, says she is your sister. ERICA: Which one? I have three you know. MS. LANDERS: Michelle. ERICA (bored): All right, send her in. (Michelle storms in, fury etched on her face!) MICHELLE: Who the hell do you think you are?! ERICA: What are you talking about? MICHELLE: Google searching Natalya Ashton and then having Jason confront her? (Erica is stunned! She was found out! The scene fades) Voice of Nancy Lee Grahn: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning..." ROSEMARY (to Liane and Jane): I will certainly be there to help you. I want to see Stephanie go down! VICTORIA (to Jacqueline): You are going to be a great part of our family, Jacqueline. Never forget that. MICHELLE (to Erica): Do you resent Michael's new wife that much? How can you be so vile? Category:Episodes